Borrowing Touches
by The Marauders3
Summary: Charlotte, of course, is the one who gets the Phantom production to come to Genovia—how does she do it? And what does she think of the play?


**Title:** Borrowing Touches  
**By:** dragoneye and ElizaDolittle  
**Rating:** T  
**Written Because:** It's a sequel, of sorts, to Karlee's "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again". Thank you, Karlee, for being the inspiration, and for letting me borrow a story idea.  
**Summary:** Charlotte, of course, is the one who gets the Phantom production to come to Genovia—how does she do it? And what does she think of the play?

**Important Note:** This story completely defies the laws of time, whether they be about PD, Phantom, or the Borrowing series. Ignore the anacronistic nature of the story and just enjoy, okay? Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own The Princess Diaries or The Phantom of the Opera.

OoOoO

When Princess Mia had approached her about having the Phantom of the Opera production from London give a special performance at the Genovian Theatre Royale, Charlotte had been dubious, to say the least. However, the production manager had been more than happy to indulge the future Queen of Genovia. Charlotte's having known him from college didn't hurt the situation, either. Charlotte still remembered the time she and Michael had gone to see Phantom together on London's West End while they were students at Cambridge. There had been magic in the air that night... Not between _them_, of course, no, their relationship was purely platonic, after all he had been dating, and eventually married, her roommate… No, they were strictly two friends, introduced by her roommate/his girlfriend, who shared a passion for musical theatre.

Thinking back, Charlotte remembered how surprised Michael had been when he learned that a Political Science major could love shows as much as a Theatre major, and how surprised he was last week when she had called him for the first time in years. He had immediately agreed to have the Phantom production do a charity show in Genovia, and she was quite looking forward to seeing not only the play, but her old friends Michael and Sarah again.

Now, while putting on her designated "opera dress," Charlotte wondered how her fiancé Shades would react to the arrival of her friends. She hoped he wouldn't be so thick as to view Michael as competition. Knowing Shades, though, and how overprotective of her he was, Charlotte had her doubts. She'd just have to make sure Shades knew that HE was the man she loved, not Michael, and that would never change. Surely he knew that by now, and especially since last night… but Charlotte couldn't let herself think like that. No, she was supposed to be making sure Her Majesty Queen Clarisse was well taken care of. Rushing out of her room with hardly a glance in the mirror, Charlotte hurried to do her job.

OoOoO

Intermission at the Theatre Royale was always a chaotic affair, but it was even more so tonight, as it seemed all of Genovia had turned out to see the legendary Phantom of the Opera. Standing on her toes, trying to see above the crowd, Charlotte suddenly caught sight of Sarah and Michael. She grinned and waved fervently, hoping to catch their attention. When Michael raised his hand in greeting, she wormed her way through the throng of people and over to the corner where her friends were standing.

"Brilliant play," was the first thing that came out of her mouth as she hugged her old roommate tightly. Then came a remark about how neither had changed at all (Michael still had his terrible '80s haircut), which was returned (she and Sarah, thankfully, had the sense to get rid of theirs!). Sarah looked remarkable for a mother of three, and Charlotte made it a point to tell her so, at which Sarah blushed profusely. The three continued to catch up on the 10-odd years that had passed since they had last seen each other.

During a lull in the conversation, Charlotte looked around to see Shades watching her intently. She waved at him, and act that didn't go unnoticed by Sarah.

"Who's that?" she asked, eyeing Charlotte with a smirk.

"No one," Charlotte said, and looked at her feet, trying to keep from blushing. Why did she have to be such a terrible liar?

"You've always been a horrid liar, Char, really. Is he your boyfriend or something? He's cute!" Sarah nodded in appreciation.

"Sarah, act your age for a change, will you?" Michael said, rather exasperated that his wife was going back to her "young giggly teenager" stage.

Face reddening, Charlotte mumbled, "Actually, he's my fiancé," before making a desperate attempt to change the subject. "So, Mike, how's the theatre? Have you noticed—"

"Char, did you say fiancé?" Sarah's eyes were wide. Charlotte nodded. "Well why didn't you tell me?!" she squealed, grabbing Charlotte and pulling her into a terribly tight hug before releasing her so she could inspect the ring. "Ooh, very nice, he has good taste," Sarah said, and nodded at the ring, too.

"Charlotte, I'm very happy for you," Michael said before excusing himself so he could have "a quick word" with Shades.

"Since when have you been engaged?" Sarah questioned after her husband had gone.

"Only a week."

"And you weren't going to tell me?"

She seemed insulted, so Charlotte spoke quickly. "Well I was, I just wanted to—" But Sarah smiled, and Charlotte knew there was no need to apologize. "Do you approve?"

"Heck yes I do, Char, he's a hunk!" Charlotte grinned. "How did you meet him?"

"He's one of the security guys at the palace."

"I'll be he's really buff," Sarah said dreamily, and Charlotte laughed. "YOU would know, now wouldn't you, Char?" Sarah's eyes had a familiar mischievous twinkle to them, and Charlotte felt like reverting to her naughty ways, too.

"You have no idea," she said, grinning wickedly, and Sarah grinned back.

OoOoO

Having resumed her seat in the theatre, a considerably worse one than the Queen's private box, Charlotte couldn't help but marvel at the impeccable staging, costumes, and acting. They stayed true to the original play as opposed to taking the path of the movie. Charlotte had to admit, though, that she preferred the current Phantom (and Gerard Butler) over Michael Crawford. The actor tonight seemed to put more emotion into his voice than Michael Crawford ever managed, especially during this song, The Point of No Return. Charlotte was being seduced by just his voice as he sang.

_You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent, silent… _

Her heart urged her to take the hand of the man sitting next to her, and she did, giving Shades a silent smile.

_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge, in your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me… _

Their hands clasped firmly together was the only contact being made, yet Charlotte was succumbing to Shades' thumb softly stroking her hand, knowing that he would later be stroking more than just that.

_Now you are here with me, no second though, you've decided, decided… _

She had made her decision to be his wife, and she would stay with him always.

_Past the point of no return, no backward glances, our games of make-believe are at an end… _

The game of Monopoly, when he had proposed, was fresh in her mind…

_Past all thought of if or when, no use resisting, abandon thought and let the dream descend…_

Coherent thought had left her mind that night and she had given in to the dream of having him in her bed…

_What raging fire shall flood the soul, what rich desire unlocks its door, what sweet seduction lies before us…?_

Raging fire, rich desire, and sweet seduction were wonderful descriptions, really, and terrible true if she stopped to think about it—but who could think at a time like this?

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold, what warm unspoken secrets will we learn, beyond the point of no return…_

They had crossed the threshold from dating to engagement, and he already knew all her secrets…

Now the soprano's voice rang out, high and pure, hardly aware that the Phantom was seducing her effortlessly, as Shades had seduced Charlotte so long ago…

_You have brought me to that moment when words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence…_

He always could leave her speechless, be it the result of a breathtaking kiss or one of his inane comments.

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why, in my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent…_

She barely knew WHY she had fallen in love with him, but she knew there was no need to imagine their bodies entwining… She swallowed the sigh of pleasure ready to escape her mouth and looked to him; his eyes were fixated on her, and her breathing became heavy.

_Now I am here with you, no second thoughts, I've decided, decided…_

The ring on her finger was a mark of her decision…

_Past the point of no return, our passion-play has now at last begun…_

He flirted with her openly, now, and hardly seemed to mind kissing her passionately in full view of anyone who cared to watch. Not that she minded.

_Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question: how long should we two wait before we're one?_

It was wrong how short a time they would wait, but she hardly cared anymore.

_When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom, when will the flames at last consume us?_

Her blood was racing as he lifted her hand up to kiss it softly, and she could feel the small part of her that contained romantic thought burst into bloom as she imagined the fire that would take place that night.

Now their voices rose in unison, blending seamlessly together to create passion embodied.

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold, the bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn…_

Her every nerve was on fire as she glanced at Shades, whose eyes had bridged the gap between the stage and her own eyes.

_We've passed the point of no return… _

THE END

Whew, you guys have no idea how hard it is to write while listening to Gerard Butler sing that song… he seduces by just his voice, I swear… leave a review and you either get Shades or Phantom :D (much as I love Shades, I'm picking Phantom!)


End file.
